The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle which can supply an electric power from, for example, a battery for supplying an electric power to a motor for running, to an external apparatus outside the vehicle.
In the field of an electric vehicle including a motor for running and a battery for supplying an electric power to the motor, conventionally, there is a technique for enabling an electric power to be supplied from such a battery to an external apparatus outside the vehicle. Specifically, a receptacle outlet is disposed in the interior of the vehicle, and a cable of the external apparatus is connected to the outlet (for example, see JP-A-2000-234539).
In a state where en electric power is to be supplied from the battery to the external apparatus outside the vehicle, on the other hand, an AC converter which converts the DC current of the battery to an AC current must be activated. Therefore, the electric vehicle is in a running enabled state.
In the state where en electric power is supplied to the external apparatus outside the vehicle, the driver is often outside the vehicle, and therefore there is a possibility that the electric vehicle is stolen. Consequently, it is requested to, in the state where en electric power is supplied to the external apparatus outside the vehicle, disable the electric vehicle from being started.